1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to a process for the production of 4,4,8,8,10-pentamethyl-10-cyano-bicyclo[4.4.0]-dec-1,6-en-2-one [A] from a C15 ketone mixture, as it is obtained by fractionation of the sump product which occurs in the production of isophorone at 1 to 100 mbar with an approximately 30% yield, by the addition of hydrogen cyanide. ##STR2##
2. Discussion of Background:
Compound A is an excellent precursor for the synthesis of amines, diamines, heterocycles and a large number of other substances.
In the production of isophorone by the condensation of acetone, up to 10% condensation products with a higher molecular weight are formed, and at the present time, these are burned. Therefore, a need exists for processes to separate or convert this mixture into products which can be utilized synthetically.
The state of the art of isophorone production may be ascertained by reference to the Kirk-Othmer, Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, 3rd Edition, Vol. 13 (1982), pages 918-922, particularly page 920 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,337,423 and 3,337,633, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.